A New Kind of Student
by Moily22
Summary: What happens when Hogwarts gets a new student? And will they find out how truly evil she is? Rated M for late chapters!


A Magical Tale

"Welcome young witches and wizards, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust you have all bcome quite comfortable with your new houses? Before we feast, there are a few things I would like to address to you. First off, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. But you should all know that." Evangeline was growing increasingly nervous as she heard Dumbledore give his beginning of the year speech. She was waiting in the shadows with a man she had grown to know as Snape. Her first thoughts of this school were good, but Snape was not very pleasant.

"And finally, we have been given the opportunity to teach, and befriend a special witch." This was her cue. She silently walked from the shadows to stand in front of the sorting hat. "This is Evangeline Latham, up unitl recently she was a student at Romania's school of Withcraft and Wizardry. And as many of you know, vampire's reside in Romania, which is what she is." As was expected, the hall erupted. Many students screamed in fear, others in shock.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared, causing even Evageline to jump. "I have spoken to the mimistry, and even sent a letter to your parents. Neither of which object to this so long as she behaves. She will also be used as an example for your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Now, she will be sorted, and I expect you all to accept her." He sat back down and motioned to a wizened witch with glasses. The witch sepped up to the hat and placed it on her head.

"Hmmmm, a vampire, eh?" a voice echoed in her head. "Where to place you, where to place you," it continued. The only thing she could think about was how she didn't ant anyone to think she was evil.

"No matter where you are placed, you will always be seen as evil. You should be in SLYTHERIN!" The hat grew limp, and the table on the far left erupted in yells and jeers. Every other table looked relieved to not have her.

She made her way to the Slytherin table, cautiously looking at the other students, her violet eyes darting from face to face. She stopped when she saw a boy with glasses and shaggy black hair. His green eyes met hers and he gave her a soft smile. The lanky red head next to him nudged him, and the boy turned away.

"Hello Evangeline." She turned and a boy with hair as platinum as hers was black was standing in front of her. "My name is Draco Malfoy. I trust you will enjoy your time here at Hogwarts."

"Hey, where should I sit?" she asked looking at the burly students at the table.

"You can sit with us." He gestured to two awkward looking boys towards the end of the table. A sour looking girl was sitting next to them. Evangeline flashed her a perfect smile, knowing her fangs were showing. The girl screeched and ran away to a much larger girl who smelled strongly of cat.

After getting settled, she noticed that the table had grown full of food. There was everything there. Roast, chicken, everything. She noticed a flask with her name on it, and looked up at the headmaster who winked at her as if he had been waiting for her to look up. She mouthed a thank you bfore taking a long swig. The rich blood, which was suprisingly still warm, rushed down her throat, giving her the usual tingling feeling of saitated blood lust.

"So, Evangeline, how long have you been a vampire?" Draco asked with an aire of importance.

"About six months. I was attacked on a school trip." Draco seemed to squirm in his seat.

"What year are you?" He seemed glad to change the subject.

"Sixth. You?"

"The same, so we'll have class together." He gave her a smile that was closer to a sneer.

They didn't talk anymore after that. She quietly sipped form her flask while Draco talked to his friends who she now knew were called Crabbe and Goyle. She kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table, she knew the name from hearing Malfoy proclaiming his hate for them.

Soon the plates were clear of both dinner and desserts. Then it bacame time for the Head Boy and Head Girl of each house to show first years to their dorms.

"Stay close Evangeline, I will lead you to the dorms with the first years," Draco said as the younger students gathered around them.

"Uh, no thank you. I am not very tired. I think I will be up most of the night anyway. It comes with the species." She winked and walked away.

She caught sight of the boy she had seen earlier and headed in his direction. It wasn't hard to walk through the crowd. Many of them quickly got out of her way. Only a few muttered hi. The rest ignored her.

The boy was talking to the red head and a girl with very curly brown hair. She was instantly reminded of her own curls. They had been lost when she became a vampire. Now her hair, although beautiful to others, lay straight and limp around her shoulders.

"He- hello," the curly haired girl said as Evangeline approached the trio. "I'm Hermione," she continued holding out her hand.

"Hello Hermione." Evangeline shook her hand, but never took her eyes off of the boy with black hair. The girl then nudged the red head.

"Uh, I'm Ron," he said shyly.

"Hello Ron," she sad waiting for the last to introduce himself. Finally he stepped up and reached for her hand.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Evangeline gave the boy a wicked smile.

"Uh, ye-yeah," he said nervously.

"I am pleased to meet the three of you. I look forward to seeing you in the future," she said this only to Harry. Then without another word to them, she walked away to find Malfoy. She decided that this year would be a very good year for her.


End file.
